Never give up
by Rock Katt
Summary: Y-you're ok," She smiled "It w-was all wor-th it then." Are these words enough to convince Naruto what an amzing girl Hinata is? Does Kakashi give good advice for asking out girls? Read to find out.


This story is set when theyr'e about 16-17 and contains NaruHina. Not anything serious. Basically everything belongs to kishimoto. :] Enjoy! This is my first fanfic y'know. If it's in italcs it's what they're thinking unless it's withing some speach marks. That just means they're emphasising the word more.

* * *

_One day, _he thought,_ one day. One day I will tell her how I feel. But... I can't, not yet. _

**Flash back**

Naruto had recently realised he loved her more than the his life, the world and anything else that mattered. Why you wonder? She was dying, still getting up, still fighting. She still tried to kill this monster of a man as he hit her silly. When he mockingly asked her why she did not give up, she replied with increasing confidence "I-I n-nev-er g-give UP! That is my ninja way!" at this she quickly glanced at Naruto. As the man laughed she realised his guard was down and delivered a powerful strike to his chest. The man who was laughing but a moment ago was now bent double, coughing blood.

After having to watch her put through this he was finally able to break free from the chakra enhanced chains and stones, rushing to her. At the time though he still thought of her as a friend. She lay crumpled on the floor, collapsed from exhaustion and defeat now the threat was gone. Her face was drained and pale, the opposite to her usual blush. Blood flecked her cheeks, mixing with the tears which ran from her eyes. The hair which stuck to her wet face looked like blue lightning, crackling against her face. When he saw her Naruto realised how beautiful she was. He hadn't really thought about it before but she was stunning, and brave. How could he not have noticed this treasure? Why was he thinking about her like this?

"N-Naruto-kun? Y-you're ok," She smiled "It w-was all wor-th it then." Naruto broken from his trance by these heart wrenching words was confused, all these emotions rushing through him, the sencerity of her words, felt tears trickling down his face. Hinata coughed up some more blood and fell unconscious. After drying his tears with his sleeve he picked up this beautiful kunoichi and started the journey home, the mission completed and his mind in turmoil.

_I've liked Sakura for so long, I can't just stop like that, can I? I mean, I've never loved her, it was more like a crush but... How do I feel about Hinata? My heart aches so bad when I look at her in this condition. Why won't it stop?_ He shook his head and carried on jumping between the trees, leaving the tea country behind.

When they finally arrived at the gates a chuunin was sent to fetch Tsunade and a stretcher was brought to them immediately.

**Flash back end**

Hinata had made a full recovery after a week much to Naruto's pleasure. He needed to find a way of telling her, before someone snatched her away from him. Everytime a guy spoke to her he felt jealous. _Why?_ He almost punched Kiba in the face when he brought her flowers in hospital. He had to seriously restrain himself. _Ok, they are on the same team and they were friends, Sakura took Lee flowers didn't she?__ She didn't mean anything by it..._ He couldn't bare it if someone confessed their love to Hinata and she felt the same way.

_Argh! I don't know how to do it, what to say. __I suck at asking girls out, Sakura punched me! Really hard. I can't see Hinata hitting me but she might ignore me or run away or get Neji on me. _"ARGH!" He punched the wooden post in the training field and slumped down in a defeated manner._ She's so perfect, I'm not good enough for her... But she kind of hinted...? No, she must have been glad because she didn't want to lose a close friend._

Kakashi chuckled to himself, watching Naruto slumped down againt the post._ He looks like he's arguing with himself..._

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted Naruto as he walked up to him. "You don't look as... Excited as you normally do. Will you tell me why?"

"Ugh... Fine but you have to help me out."

At this Kakashi cocked his visible eyebrow but nodded.

"There's this girl I really like an-"

"Not Sakura? She knows you like her and she isn't interested. Give up. One sided love is not good." Kakashi claimed rolling his eyes.

"No! Not Sakura! I-I like someone... else." At this Naruto blushed and looked down.

"Oh?"

"How should I tell her? I have no idea... It has to be perfect, she's perfect. And she doesn't hit me."

Kakashi smirked under his mask but he felt sorry for Naruto. "Alright but you owe me..." With this he stooped and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"What kind of advice is that?!" Naruto said jumping up. He jumped away with a blush spreading over his face which earned a chuckle from Kakashi.

_Stupid Kakashi Sensei! Well atleast the first part made sense, "be yourself, there's a good chance she likes you, tell her you like her somewhere romantic." But seriously, he's as bad as Ero-sennin! "Push the back of the bra together to open it." Hmph. What does he think I am, a pervert? She is rather... large though... _At this thought Naruto jumped face first into a tree. _Serves me right, I've been around Ero-sennin too long. _He thought as he rubbed his nose.

* * *

Naruto waited patiently infront of the Hyuga compound for Hinata. He had been told to wait at the entrance for her. He could tell they didn't like him too much, maybe he was too happy for them he mused. After a lot of internal arguing he decided to ask her to have lunch with him. _I sure hope she likes Ramen... _

"Konbanwa Naruto-kun."

He turned around when he heard her voice, warm honey like voice greet him.

"Yo Hinata-chan! Y-you look n-nice today!" To cover up his blushing he grabbed her wrist and started running to Ichiraku. "C'mon Hinata! They have the loveliest ramen here ever! You have to try it, it's the best." He spoke rapidly due to his nerves, not giving her time to answer. He failed to notice that Hinata almost fainted when he grabbed her wrist and was now breathing heavily, trying to get herself under control. This was quite hard as Naruto was running fast.

By the time they reached their destination Hinata was quite out of breath. She wasn't very surprised when they stopped infront of Naruto's favourite ramen bar. She had after all seen him eat here many times.

He was about to sit down when he remembered he was supposed to offer her a seat first. Awkwardly he led her to a seat and sat down beside her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I almost forgot to show her to a seat._

"So, Hinata, what would you like to have?" He looked at her nervously, hoping he was doing ok. _Her eyes are so pretty, like twin moons..._

She blushed under his gaze and he remembered himself. "Umm... I-I think I'll have whatever you have Naruto-kun." _I hope I don't mess up... I can't believe he invited me out for dinner! I know he probably doesn't mean anything romantic by it but, I'm happy anyway. Atleast I get to spend more time with him._

"Hey, old man! Can we have 2 miso ramen?"

When the ramen owner handed them their ramen Naruto's face lit up. The steam radiated from the bowls making the air around the two ninja misty and humid. Naruto dug in and polished the bowl in a matter of seconds. Hinata had barely eaten 4 mouthfuls in this time so Naruto had to wait before showing her his surprise. Luckily Naruto remembered to pay before they left.

* * *

"It's just a bit further ahead, keep your eyes closed!" Naruto grew bouncier and bouncier has they came closer to their destination. After a minute or so they arrived. _She's going to love this! I know she is. And then... then maybe... maybe I can tell her._ "Hinata, you can open your eyes now."

She opened them slowly but was quickly stunned by what she saw. They were by the konoha waterfall and as the sun was setting many pinks and purples where reflected off the shimmering surface of the water, giving the place a warm fuzzy atmosphere. Peach clouds hung lazily in the sky and high up some early stars were visible. _This is... amazing! I have never seen anything so beautiful. _

As she stood there stunned Naruto grinned ecstatically. _Perfect! She looks amazed. Her lips looks so lovely when they're slightly parted..._ He shook his head quickly to remove that train of thought. "Hinata, shall we sit by the tree over there and watch the sunset together?" She nodded her head, still enthralled by the scene. He guided her gently to the tree and helped her down before sitting next to her.

After half an hour of sunset watching Hinata let her head slip gently onto Naruto's shoulder. She was too tired to realise so she wasn't overcome by embarrasment. Naruto smiled happily when he felt her head on him. _It can't get much more perfect than this he pondered._ After ten minutes he drew up enough courage to say something.

"Hina-chan? I need to tell you something..." He gulped nervously.

"Hai Naruto?" She answered sleepily.

"I-I really like you Hinata. _Like _like you. I-I might even love you..."

At this however Hinata became wide awake and fainted. _Bugger, did I say something wrong to her? __Maybe she hates me?_

Gently he stroked her cheek. "Hina-chan?! Are you ok?"

After a minute or so she came to. "Few, I was so worried Hinata." The relief on his face was evident.

"Gomen Naruto-kun."

"So...?"

"I..I... I like you too Naru-kun!" A blush quickly spread across her face and she looked nervous. _Please don't let me faint again..._

"Yay!" Naruto suddenly hugged her tightly and burried his face in her hair. It smelt like violets. Hesitantly Hinata hugged him back nestling her head against his collarbone.

So there they sat hugging next to the blooming plum tree, as the sun went down with their new pet names.

_I finally got my Naruto-kun... Who would have thought he'd like me back?_

* * *

The End!

Don't you love a romantic ending? Well tell me what you thought of it. I kind of rushed it I'm sorry. It's 2:30am and I'm kind of tired.


End file.
